


Double espresso with no sugar or cream

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, First Dates, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Terushima Yuuji, Rare Pairings, minor Bokuto Koutarou/Terushima Yuuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is definitely not a coffee lover. Ever since his earliest years, he couldn’t stand the taste nor smell of it, and anyone who knows him at least a bit can say for sure that no one can make a face as sour as Akaashi when offered coffee. So logically speaking, it should be clear enough that Akaashi Keiji would ignore any locale or place serving coffee.Sike.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Double espresso with no sugar or cream

Akaashi Keiji is definitely not a coffee lover. Ever since his earliest years, he couldn’t stand the taste nor smell of it, and anyone who knows him at least a bit can say for sure that no one can make a face as sour as Akaashi when offered coffee. So logically speaking, it should be clear enough that Akaashi Keiji would ignore any locale or place serving coffee.

Sike.

Because there he was, making his way down a mildly populated alley to the small, cozy coffee shop near his university campus, trying not to display too much annoyance on his face. He could be sleeping, Akaashi thought to himself grumpily, almost elbowing strangers in his hurry. He could be watching that show that he promised himself to finish by the end of the semester, read something or study even. Keiji could have visited his incredibly loud best friend too, ready to endure Bokuto rambling about another stupid thing he, Kuroo and Terushima, Koutarou’s equally energetic boyfriend, did recently. Anything, anything but to step inside a place reeking of coffee.

But did he stop and turn around to leave? Of course not.

Because the moment he entered the said cafe, Akaashi’s irritation melted away once he met Miya Atsumu’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Keiji!” The said male smiled warmly, seeing Akaashi approaching the bar counter. The man shot the brunet a cheerful smile, turning around to face him properly, hands holding a clean mug and a spotless washcloth. “I missed you!”

Akaashi tried not to smile too widely, but his eyes light up nevertheless as he leaned against the wooden surface of the bar, fingers almost brushing Atsumu’s arm.

“Hi there, blondie.” he attempted to use a very casual tone, simultaneously looking around. He spotted other patrons around him, a few girls chatting and giggling in the farthest corner of the room, two or three students sipping from white mugs and reading from thick textbooks and notebooks. So far, it was only him and Atsumu at the bar. “How have you been?”

“Oh you know~ Just my old, daily routine. Working, studying and thinking of ya~” The grin that Atsumu showed him did weird things to Keiji, and he pretended not to notice the way his heart throbbed or how his knees went weak soon after. The brunet let out a soft snicker, rolling his eyes as if annoyed. No matter how many times Keiji visited him, Atsumu was the same charming flirt. Quite the problem if you ask Akaashi.

“Whatever, Miya, just let me order.”

“Sure thing! The usual, handsome?”

“Yeah, double espresso, please.” he smiled again, his heart shattering at the said words. Atsumu didn’t seem to notice his strained smile, like he didn’t for the past weeks too, turning around and preparing Akaashi’s order with a happy hum. Keiji used the opportunity while the barista occupied to let out a tired sigh and scowl at his own idiocy.

Akaashi Keiji, a man that swore to hate coffee more than anything in this world, ordered the same beverage, double espresso with no sugar or cream for almost two months now from the same coffee shop situated close to the campus. All because he had a fucking crush on Miya Atsumu but didn’t have the guts to confess.

Someone, please shoot him.

It wasn’t like him to be like this, okay? The last thing Akaashi ever intended was to develop a crush on the handsome barista with a stunning smile and flirty mouth who served coffee as bitter as Keiji’s soul. But there he was, ladies and gentlemen, sipping from a steaming cup and trying not to call himself an idiot out loud.

It all happened because one day, Akaashi was (un)lucky enough to forget his umbrella home on a stormy day. And like in any other cliche scenario, Keiji just had to enter the said coffee shop to hide from the rain and wait till the weather would clear up. But little did he know that the awfully cute bartender wouldn’t let him go just yet.

Atsumu turned out to be nicer than his first appearance of a huge flirt. And given the fact that the cafe wasn’t very crowded, he stayed with Keiji till the uni student could leave, the two of them entertaining a surprisingly pleasant and slightly flirty conversation. Not only that, but when Akaashi had to leave, he offered the brunet an umbrella too, making Akaashi want to return the nice gesture and buy…well- the first thing he spotted on the menu table. …A double espresso. And because his parents raised him to be a kind and polite man, Akaashi came back the following day to return the umbrella and order another espresso, much to Atsumu’s delight.

He came the next day too, then the next, and the day after, with the excuse of tasting the coffee again at first. But his visits slowly but surely became Akaashi’s new habit and he didn’t bother to lie that he came just for the espresso anymore. Obviously, Keiji’s minuscule infatuation grew. But his hate for coffee, despite the countless shots of espresso he ordered, remained unchanged.

Keiji thought it would be impossible for him to swallow the coffee each time he ordered it, and he thought of changing his routine and order something else from the menu. …But for some reason, Atsumu’s smile when he served Akaashi his coffee softened the bitterness and made him change his mind.

Back to the present day, Keiji stirred the hot drink carefully, blue-green eyes focused on the swirl forming in the center of the cup. They talked a little after Akaashi was given his espresso, mostly about their courses, daily life and some more flirting. And luckily enough, no mention of any potential partner came up in their discussion, meaning that Miya was still single. But before Keiji could get too happy, a couple of new customers snatched Atsumu away, leaving the law student alone with his thoughts for a while. He brought the coffee cup to his lips, trying not to grimace too hard at the smell of the liquid before he took a gulp, eyes squinting at the bitter taste. Ugh.

Why was he doing that, he asked himself. What was the point in coming there almost every day, order the same beverage and drink it, even though he disliked it? Some short, easy flirting and chit-chatting with Atsumu and nothing else? Konoha would’ve laughed hysterically at Keiji if he ever found out just what was he doing in his free time.

Before he could take another sip and ponder if he should play pretend longer or just give up visiting Miya, Keiji felt two soft fingers tapping his arm. When he looked to his left, Akaashi was met by no other than Atsumu himself, smiling and leaning his chin in his palm, supported by the wooden, shiny bar. The sight had the other’s heart missing a beat, and needed to place the cup on the table carefully because he was sure he would drop it if Atsumu’s smile widened or if he leaned closer.

“Say, Keiji-kun.” the taller murmured, soft brown eyes never leaving Akaashi’s face. The brunet could only gasp out a breathless hum, turning his body to face the male better. “Are you free this Saturday afternoon?”

Akaashi needed a few seconds to process the question before he nodded, albeit hesitantly.

“Yes, I think I am. Why?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Keiji’s soul threatened to escape his body after that question, but he managed to nod, cheeks dusted in a pale shade of pink. He was suddenly at a loss for words and part of him wasn’t really glad about that, but he couldn’t do anything to fight it.

And just as he predicted, the pretty beam on Atsumu’s lips grew as the barista leaned even closer. He pulled back soon enough, but not before he pecked Akaashi’s cheek, the motion surprisingly delicate and gentle. He noticed that the blond’s smile softened soon after, an observation that did not help his current flustered state.

“Call me later, I’m free after 8.”

Only when Atsumu left, Akaashi noticed the napkin by his cup, a series of numbers along with Miya’s name scribbled on it. Akaashi stared at the piece of paper, realization slowly sinking in.

_Oh._

* * *

Later that week, after a rather pleasant picnic and a boat ride that almost cost them their lives, the two walked hand in hand on their way to Akaashi’s house. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful, the night sky above them and the quiet street only adding to the pair’s content. Both Atsumu and Keiji were smiling to themselves and they didn’t mind the silence, their linked hands only tightening their grip with every short glance or soft comment addressed to each other.

When they reached Akaashi’s apartment door, the brunet turned to face Atsumu.

“I had fun today, ‘Tsumu.” he murmured, watching how the male’s face lit up at the comment. Akaashi breathed in slowly before he took a step closer and placed a kiss on Miya’s cheek, trying not to blush like a flustered virgin. “And I’d love to do it again.”

The taller chuckled quietly and nodded, and Akaashi almost interpreted it as mockery. But then he noticed the redness that crept up on the male’s face as well, and Keiji set his doubts aside. Atsumu then reached for Keiji’s chin and lifted it. He displayed a fond smile, eyes moving from Akaashi’s eyes to his parted lips, making it clear that he wanted a kiss. Akaashi didn’t mind it.

“You know… I wanted to ask you out sooner.” came the blond’s murmur, his breath hitting the shorter’s cheek. Akaashi blinked surprised but didn’t pull back, staring instead at a pair of rosy lips, inches between them now. The shy smile that bloomed on his face was met by Miya’s own one, and Akaashi could feel the burn of his skin, not sure what to do to hide it.

“…Then why didn’t you?”

The chuckle that followed after was higher than the previous one, and Keiji could see the taller’s eyes crinkling, eyes shining with both amusement and affection.

“Because I found it really cute how you kept coming back to see me and order coffee, even though you obviously dislike it. I wanted to see just how long you intended to do that before giving up or confessing.” Not giving the shorter any chance to respond, Atsumu grinned wider, stroking Akaashi’s cheek with his thumb. “Seems like I ran out of patience first.”

…

Akaashi didn’t know what made him blush harder: the fact that Atsumu knew his secret for a while now, maybe since the beginning even, or because the kiss that they shared seconds after was softer and sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted.

He liked to think it was the second option.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!💞


End file.
